1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery equipment, and, more particularly, to arrow rests for archery equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices are known which provide improved accuracy for individuals target shooting and hunting with archery equipment. For example, bow sights have long been used to provide improved accuracy of an archery bow. A rear sight may be in the form of a bow string mounted peep sight having a small hole which is aligned with a forward sight pin mounted on the bow riser for substantially increasing the accuracy of the bow. As a further example, the front sight may be in the form of multiple, vertically aligned horizontal pins mounted in a frame to protect the pins. These multi-pin sights have proliferated in the last few years, especially in the hunting arena, where the distance to a target can vary as much as from 10-60 yards. Optical lenses defining a scope sight may also be used to provide improved accuracy. Yet still, it is also known to use a laser sight which is aligned at a fixed position relative to the riser of the bow to project a laser beam and ultimately a red dot onto a target.
Arrow rests of various configurations are also known for improving the accuracy of an archery bow. An arrow rest generally includes an arrow rest platform for supporting the arrow during drawing and shooting of the bow. The fletchings of the arrow are preferably oriented so as to not impact with the arrow rest platform of the arrow rest upon shooting of the bow. The arrow rest platform may be in the form of a plate or leaf with a notch formed in the distal end for supporting the arrow, or a pair of spaced apart pins which support the underside of the arrow. Other types of arrow rest platforms are also possible.
It is also known to move the arrow rest platform of an arrow rest between a raised support position and a lowered position upon shooting of the bow such that the arrow rest platform does not interfere with the free flight of the arrow. The arrow rest platform is biased to a lowered position using a spring arrangement. A rubber tube is coupled at one end with the arrow rest platform and at the other end with the bow string. Upon drawing the bow string, the rubber tube rotates the arrow rest platform to a raised position. Upon release of the bow string, the rubber tube moves from a stretched position to a relaxed position which allows the arrow rest platform to fall to the lowered position. In theory, moving the arrow rest platform to a lowered position which does not interfere with the free flight of the arrow would provide improved accuracy. However, the mechanics of this known type of design for moving the arrow rest platform to a lowered position has proved to be cumbersome and somewhat un reliable.
What is needed in the art is an arrow rest with an arrow rest platform which may be reliably moved between a raised support position and a lowered position upon shooting of an archery bow to provide improved accuracy of the archery bow.
The present invention provides an arrow rest for an archery bow including an arrow rest platform which is automatically moved to a lowered position upon shooting the bow such that the arrow rest platform does not interfere with the free flight of the arrow.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an archery bow including a riser, a pair of flexible limbs extending oppositely from the riser, and an arrow rest. Each limb has a distal end. The arrow rest is mounted to the riser and defines a trajectory path for an arrow. The arrow rest includes an arrow rest platform, a first sear associated with the arrow rest platform, and a second sear selectively engagable with the first sear. The first sear and second sear are automatically disengaged upon application of an impulse in a direction generally parallel to the trajectory path of the arrow.
An advantage of the present invention is that the arrow rest platform is automatically accelerated to a lowered position upon shooting of the bow such that it does not interfere with the free flight of the arrow.
Another advantage is that an impulse received along a direction of the trajectory path of the arrow automatically disengages the first and second sears, while other extraneous forces or impulses received by the bow in other directions do not usually result in disengagement of the first and second sears.
Yet another advantage is that the actuator which moves the second sear to the disengaged position may be configured as a rotary actuator, linear actuator, or other suitable actuator.
Yet another advantage is that the arrow support platform may be configured as a plate, pair of pins, or other suitable arrow rest platform, depending upon the particular configuration.
Still another advantage is that the acceleration rate of the arrow rest platform between the raised support position and the lowered position may be adjusted depending upon the characteristics and attachment locations of the spring.